


Virus

by Skullchick15



Series: Metal Addicts Anonymous [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks in flashbacks, Helex the sex god, Hex follows you, Hex is a spaz, I’m going to hell, Nickel hates her Job, Please Don't Kill Me, Tarn is sick of stupidity, Tesarus is a asshole, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vitamin Me joke, You got sick, You met at a bar, i have no clue what tags to put, soooo just read it, weirdass dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullchick15/pseuds/Skullchick15
Summary: You meet him while tipsy. He fell for your bold streak and kinda became a creep.Your almost better. He’s overprotective. Tesarus is a ass. Nickel hates her job. Tarn just wants sound proof walls.In the end the sex is good. You both are sappy shits. And Helex may have a doctor kink, that or he’s bad at jokes.#summaryisgarbage





	Virus

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: Helex 
> 
> Prompt- Random Smut (I had caught the flu and bronchitis at the same time when I started. This is what was created in my sick demented state of mind.)
> 
> Warning there has been little to no edits done....soooo there’s probably a good chance for some mistakes. But enjoy it’s free after all. (⁎⁍̴̆Ɛ⁍̴̆⁎)

Virus. The one simple word that every solider dreaded. It made most run in the other direction at the mere mention of a poor contaminated comrade. Luckily with a trip to the nearest medic you could easily get a coding update to help prevent one from suffering the horrific effects that in return would more then likely make life during the war even more insufferable. 

How unfortunate that you of all beings would get ill in a time like this. After every thing you and the team had gone though, you'd be stuck in a berth all while Helix and the others would be ripping Megatron and those pathetic Autobot to pieces. Fragging wonderful. What you wouldn't give to be there along side the big toaster oven, instead on a berth slowly dozing off.

It was no secret to the team or anyone with working optics (sav for Koan of course) that you two where a thing. Realistically Helex was more than likely your only reason for joining the Decepticon Justice Division. 

From what Tesarus had told you, after you bumped into Helex at that bar on that one organic plant in the lower quadrant the poor mech was supposedly starstruck or just plain and simple fragged in the processor. Vos even told you that after the bar incident, it seemed that every time they finished a hunt, they ended up on a planet to restock and refuel in which ironically, you where already on. 

———————————

 

You had to admit, at first you hadn't noticed really. Every time your old commander let you and your team have a momentary brake from fighting the autobots and scavenging for energon, you seemed to find yourself in a bar hanging out with teammates. They had been the ones to notice the odd continuance apprentices of the DJD who always sat behind you out of your sight. 

When it was brought up to your commander, he had been anything but happy. And you could even remember what he had told you all, "One of you fragging slaggers got put on the list, no doubt about it! Like frag am I get caught up in it an letin one of you get us all killed. So heres what is gonna happen. I'm callin a meeting with Tarn himself. An which ever one of you bucket of bolts fragged up, your gettin handed over hog tied if I've got too!"

Needless to say when you got called to the big mechs office, opened the doors and came face to fac- well actually face to chest with Tarn of all cons, you became slight concerned. You had been instructed that there had been a ... change in plans, you where being transferred to a new team, the Decepticon Justice Division to be exact. An that was that. 

You followed behind Tarn as you two headed back to the Peaceful Tyranny. You could faintly recall mustering up the courage to ask your new commanding officer, 'why of all the mechs and femmes where you the one being transferred?' Tarn had stopped and turned around to face you directly, only then had you noticed that you had reached the loading dock with the ship it's self mere meters away, you stood there while he bore his optics down on you. 

"Well dear quite frankly Ive grow sick of my teams tomfoolery. Work isn't being completed as properly as I'd like. So the only logical thing to do is eliminate the source of the problem. But I've looked as your track record and I must say if all Decepticons did as well as you, there wouldn't be a need for a Justice Division. I refuse to dispose of such a well behaved solider simply because of my teams idiocy. Thus I decided that you'd make a wonderful new addition. With your presence perhaps they'll- ah my look at the time, come now we should have left vorns ago." Behind him the loading ramp of the ship lowered and at the top stood four figures, one larger, two smaller, and one that appeared to be some sort of mechcanimal. 

Oh you could remember Tarn introducing you to each one of your new team. And each one seemed to welcome you with open arms. Vos gave a nod towards you before saying something in the old language to Tarn an then retreating farther into the ship. Kaon seemed almost ecstatic. You could clearly remember him thanking Tarn for your arrival. All while Tesarus stood smiling down at you with a crooked grin, his denta mostly showing in a way that would make most femmes and even mechs uncomfortable. An then he spoke to you, "Gotta admit Helex doesn't have half the bad taste I thought the slagger did."

Helex. You had known that name. One of your old teammates already had 'introduced' you back when you had your first run in with him on that fateful day that changed every thing. You bout fell over when the femme told you that you had just been flirting with one of the infamous Justice Division then again the conversation made a lot more sense when she told you that.

——————————————

 

The bar was dimly lit, with some neon blue and purple lights around the edges of the tables, chairs and the bar it's self. You had went up to the bar after the waitress for your teams table forgot your drink. You sat on a stood as best as your could considering this wasn't the only bar you and the team had visited that day. When bar tender slid you your drink, you happily took a sip before hopping off the barstool and whipping around. That was your first mistake. 

You ran straight into a someone's chest spilling your enegex all over the poor Mech. You looked on in horror as the oddly bright orange fluid dripped off the large Mechs chest and ... his four arms. He had opened this mouth to say something but you had beat him to it. "Primus I'm such a fragging glitch. I'm sorry just- just frag, hold on a second." 

You turned to the smaller greenish color bartender that had served you the drink, the poor creature looked terrified, it's eyes bugged out, its mouth had dropped at the sight before it. You in your semi overcharged thought process decided that the bartender was simply afraid of a fight breaking out. If only you knew then what you know now. 

You snapped your digits together at the bartender to get them out of their trance. "Hey can I have a rag?" They gave a nod tossing you one of the cleaning rags before all but run into the back room. Turning back to the Mech you started whipping off as much as you could off the glass of his chest. "Hey I'm sorry about that, honestly I just wasn't paying attention to what the frag I was doing." He didn't anything just let out huff as you continued to work. "Here give me your arm." When he didn't, You looked up to his face seeing his raised optic ridge, before you rolled your own optics. "Oh come on what are you a Sparkling!" You reached out grabbing one of his smaller secondary arms pulling it closer before whipping it down and turning to the other. 

This time he held it out for you. "I've gotta hand it to ya femme. I've got some brass bolts, most bots and con would started shaking so hard they'd have fallen apart by now. Just from the sight of me."

Quickly looking the Mech over for any stray enegex you could have missed, you decided you where pleased with your self. "Pfft please your just a Mech. An with how many Mechs I've gotta deal with on a daily bases, if I was afraid of Mechs in general I'd have died awhile ago sweetspark." 

Maybe it was the high grade but when you put your servos on your hip, cocked it to the side and smirked up at him, you could of sworn you'd seen a twinkle in his optics as he nodded towards the bar. Taking the hint you sat down with him.

He didn't give you a chance to say anything before one of his larger servos slammed down onto the counter top, "HEY! Who's a Mech gotta kill to get a drink 'round here?!" He had been loud enough that it had startled you into jumping in your seat. Instantly he looked guilty and slumped a little, "I uh - sorry, force of habit I guess." 

"Haha don't worry about." I smiled, patting the servo on the counter. Perhaps you had underestimated how overcharged you where. You left your servo lingering on his and when his digits intertwined with your own, you bit your lip. Sparing a glance up, he sat shoulders raised high and proud, all while smiling back at you sweetly. The sudden opening of the door to the back made both of you jump, there stood the bartender peaking out from the doorway. 

"Hey, we get some drinks over here?! Two of uh what ever she had before, would ya." Instantly the organic creature was at attention rushing to make the two drinks. With in seconds there where two of the same concoction drinks as you had once had, placed in front of the two of you. 

You picked up the glass taking a sip, "Ah my favorite."

Looking over, the Mech was holding the glass swirling the orange liquid inside. "Really? I I've had a uh ... frag what this even called?"

You laughed lightly, "It's called a sunburst."

"Ya that, I've never been into the favored stuff. Then again me and Tess usually just go for the hard stuff like rocket fuel." 

"Hmm well then big guy, try it. I (y/n) of Helex, promise you" you poked him in the chest "will love it ... or else!" You gave him a wink before siping you drink again, watching intently as you raised the glass to his lips and took a swig. 

He looked like he was thinking. "What if I don't? Humm what are you gonna do about it?" He smiled, denta showing.

You just shrugged your shoulders. "Meh I don't know, I'll figure it out when I get there. ... So do tell, did ya like it?"

"Hmm ....you said your from Helex?"

"And your avoiding the question big guy."  
You turned in your seat smiling while facing him all the way. 

He huffed defeatedly but looked at you with a smirk and a raise optic ridge, "Honestly no. So you figure out what you gonna do to me yet ~sweetspark~?" He leaned down closer to your face.

You overcharged, and not thinking straight that night. Did the only thing that seemed logic at the moment and it's more then likely what got you where you are today. 

You bit you lip before taking a sip, and then kissed the Mech in front of you. Unconsciously you wrapped your arms around his neck the second you felt his larger arms pull you closer. And as fast as it started, it ended much to your dismay. 

Your ran your thumbs down the bio-lights on his cheeks while you held his helm between your servos. The act alone made him rev his engine. "Well I can honestly say I'm beginning to like sunlights."

"Haha it's called a sunburst big guy."

"Pfft what ever, same difference." He pulled you into his lap before tilting your helm back for another kiss. 

You close your optics ready for the warm sensation to come back but it didn't. Open your optics you looked up to him. One of his larger servos was at the side of his helm and he had gone ridged. He must have had a com. Waiting patiently for him to finish, you watched his facial expressions change as the com went on. 

The moment his servo left the side of his helm he let out a frustrated sigh. "Fragging glitch. Of all times that slagger-"

"Hey," you waved a servo in front him to get his attention back. "Relax. What's the problem big guy?" You rubbed you digits into the seams of the one larger arm still holding you. 

He visibly relaxed from the ministrations, slouching slightly, you couldn't blame him. From what you could feel with your digits, his cables were all knotted up and that was just part of his arm. Primus could only imagine what the poor Mechs backstrut or shoulders were like. 

"I gotta leave before the party even gets started sweetspark." His face contorted back to a slightly frustrated yet conflicted one. 

"Oh that's alright big guy," you ran a thumb down the biolights on his cheek watching as it pulsed brightly. "Slag happens and we're in the middle of a war after all." With that you slid off his lap, standing next to him waiting for him to get up a march out. But he sat the watching you, you both stood there staring at each other until he grabbed his sunburst and chugged the rest down. 

Standing up he made his way towards the entrance but stopped before he could even open it. You watched him turn around, walking back up to you. And you certainly didn't fight him when you felt your back against the counter, servos pulling you flush against his frame, and his tongue swirling against your own. For a moment you wonder if you had died and ended up in the well of all sparks. 

All to soon he pulled away whispering a "Until next time sweetspark." You just stood there you feel the bar patrons staring at you, you could feel the flush of warmth on you face from embarrassment, yet with the Mechs disappearance you suddenly realized how undeniably cold you were. 

Wait... next time? He had said next time primus that Mech was something else, sure you had just meet him but you felt something different. Maybe he'd com you and you be able to met up with.... with... HOLY FRAG how could you have been such a dolt. You never told him your name, or your com link.

Maybe you could still catch him, "Hey I never got your designation." But alas he was gone. 

"His name is Helex, and you kid have a death wish if I've ever seen one." Turning to your side there stood a older femme from your unit. You took some offense to being called a kid, you were far from it, but asked what she meant away. She laughed, "Well you've just flirted with death, so the next question is how much longer you've got left." She went explaining what the DJD was and just who exactly Helex was. But your mind drifted back to the comforting warmth. You could practically feel it just thinking about it. 

————————————

 

"Y/n!" You jumped with a start, sitting up as you ran servo down your face. Blinking a few times your optic readjusted to the fairly bright overhead lights. The medbay, you slowly recalled Nickel ordering you down here so that she could monitor your vitals and over see your recovery. 

*CLANK* Tilting your helm to the side you could see Helex and Tesarus in the doorway along with Nickel whom at the moment seemed to be scolding Tess. Helex was glaring daggers at Tess until he caught your gaze. Walking past the two as they continued bickering, he stopped at side, getting down on his knees to be level with you. Helex smiled as you two sat in silence looking over each other, and you were so caught up in the how that loving gaze he was giving you, that you hadn't noticed his servo coming to your face until you felt the familiar warmth he gave off on your cheek. And in the heat of the moment you let out a light moan at the sensation. 

Realizing seconds later what you had just done, you felt your face heat up with a different kind off warmth. You watched as he seemed to pause taking in the information before he raised a optic ridge and a all-knowing smile crossed his lips. Leaning forward he kissed your forehead before standing up. 

Nickel being typical Nickel must have seen the sudden movement out of the corner of her optic because she whipped around to scold Helex for disturbing you more than Tesarus already had. The poor medics engine sputtered at the sight of Helex holding you up in the air like in those corny romance movies when two of them finish their sparkmate ceremony or whatever it was called. 

"You! Put her down this instant, you oversized bucket of bolts! She in no condition to be leaving the med bay!" It was alway amusing when any of the Mech had gotten on the mini's bad side but right at the moment all it was bring was a throbbing pain in the back of your helm. 

Helex optics rolled, and he squeezed you closer to him. "Hmmpt. That so? Shall I inform Tarn that you lied in your report?"

"I - I have no idea what your talking about!"

Tesarus laughter only caused Nickel to turn on her heals and head towards her desk. "That's riiiich. Ooooh primus! Why'd ya think we're here Nickel? We came to see if sweetspark wanted to go get some drinks with us." Being pressed so close to Helex's chest it would have been impossible to feel the way he's engine roared the second the word sweetspark left Tesarus's lips. 

Tesarus only gave a roar of his own in some sort of weird dominance display between the two. There had been some tension with you and the big guys since the beginning. Early on you realized though that it was all simply because the two enjoyed pissing each other off and you had managed to become Helex's trigger. The last time this had happened you ended up spending a night in the med bay because the two nearly killed each other after Tesarus slapped your aft. 

It was obvious that a intervention was needed before things got... out of hand. But what was a femme to do against two big brutes. You had closed your optics at some point, so playing weak, fragile, sick femme seemed to be the only option you could think of. Than again it wasn't that far from the truth. 

You deliberately let out a semi loud whimper as you (hopefully) made a overly dramatic show of discomfort, rolling lightly in Helex's arms before nuzzling the side of your face into his shoulder. Your servos reached up to lightly dig into the seems of his chest at the base of his neck. To top off the performance you did the only game changer that could make any Mech fall to their knees in a instant. You made your engine purr. 

Never in all your time in the DJD had a room with both the large Mechs been in at the same time been so quiet. You could just imagine the look on both their faces. Tesarus would have his jaw clenched and his grinder blades would be whirling around and now that your thinking about it you can faintly hear the tumble of a stray piece of metal that had clearly gotten stuck.

Helex was more then likely staring at you, he was probably making that shocked yet confused face he did when ever you caught him off guard. Like when you invited your self into his quarters while he was recharging because you needed-.....

Primus. Primus take you now. 

He was purring. Helex was purring. You felt the vibrations of his engine, and shivered. You hadn't realized that Mechs could purr as well. You just never knew that it was something both mechs and femmes could do, apparently primus decided he was going to teach you a lesson today. 

You couldn't stop the whimper that came out, nor the way your engine revved. Open your optics, your first assumption had been right. He was watching you, but he had this glazed over look to him. It's to hard to describe but the only words that come to mind are soft and loving. Leaning down he pressed his forehead to yours as both your engines let out rumbles and purrs, almost in sync. 

Of course the only being alive cruel enough to ruin such a tender moment would be the overgrown shredder. Tesarus grumbled in the background. "Get a fragging room already!" Another clank of metal rang out, neither you or Helex needed to take your attention off of one another to know that it had been Nickels doing. 

Which in its self ment that your little act had worked overly well, considering Helex didn't even glance in Tesarus's direction when he spoke. "Ya what ever. We would be already if it wasn't for your dumb aft."

If there was one thing thing to be remembered it was to not come between Tesarus and good time. "What! I thought we wher-"

Helex, while you may have his undivided attention for now it was only a matter of time before he'd get frustrated with his teammate. So with your forehead still pressed together, a slight tilt of helm let you kiss the tip of his nose. And it was game over. Helex had lost patience for everything. He let out a groan interrupting Tesarus mid rant. "No. I've got plans. You go. I'm staying here with y/n. Go with the others have fun do what ever the frag you want get slagged for all I care but we're busy. Leave us out of it." He didn't wait for a response before pushing past Tesarus and briskly making his way through the halls.

It was a short walk from the med bay to Helex's quarters and you knew it wouldn't be long before the both of you got there. So you decided to take the time you had to take in his features while you could. With the angle he was holding you, you could get a nice view of the thick neck cabling connecting up to that oh so lovely chiseled jaw. His lips, that currently had one of those smiles that would have had your knees buckling if you were standing, and your favorite thing in the whole universe, those biolights that ran from his the bottom of his jaw up to those optics that just so happened to be burning a hole down to your very core at the moment. You snapped your forward away from his gaze. The slagger had purposely kept his helm still so he could watch you admiring him, at least that explained the grin but it didn't help the growing warmth on your cheeks. 

You weren't sure why you were so flustered just from him watching you, as a matter of fact the two of you often looked each other over... a lot actually. Most of your relationship seemed to be made up of staring each other down. Maybe it was some weird fetish that the both of you had. You made a mental note to look up if such a thing even existed. At least if you knew you'd have a explanation to give Tarn for all those times you woke the team up while being pinned underneath Helex screaming his name like he was Primus himself.

Dazed by the sudden memories of being under Tarns cold and unnerving glare, you failed to realize that Helex had even reached his quarters. It wasn't like he needed to put you down to open the door, you could guess that was one of the many pluses of having four arms. Of course when you felt yourself falling your servos lashed out, wrapping around Helex's neck and effectively pulling the Mech down on top of you as you landed on the berth. Luckily he caught himself with one of his larger servos before he fully fell on top of you or your sure you'd have a few dents. So at the moment he was hovering inches above your face. 

You blinked before kissing Helex's nose. He had once told you while overcharged how much he loved it when you did it and you've been using it to your advantage ever since. "Your such a klutz." Helex didn't respond, but you did hear the whine his engine made. His optic flicking around looking over you. Smiling, you reached up and cupped the side of his face with your servos. Tracing your thumbs up and down his biolights. 

Biting your lip you purred and you almost laughed as you watched his optics roll back into his helm. Helex panted lightly as he regained his focus on you. Before he scowled at you. "Stop doing that."

Making the most confused face you could muster up. You innocently responded with, "Stop doing what? This?" Before purring once again. This time he collapsed on top of you, diving his helm in between your neck and shoulder, groaning. His smaller pair of arms slipped under you wrapping around your waist, while the one of the larger held your thigh and the other tilted your helm to the side giving himself more room. 

You let out a light hum, tossing your arms over his shoulders to massage the tensed up cables on his back. Apparently it was a good move on your part considering he let out a moan. The servo on your thigh rubbed up and down in a attempt to return the good feeling he was clearly having. "Ya know big guy if you let me get up I can get the rest of your back."

Helex just growled against your neck. "No."

"Are you sure? I ca-"

"I said no." You rolled your optics at his fussy behavior. If only the others could see him know acting like a spoiled little sparkling who didn't want to put their toys down. That thought flew out when you felt his lips and glossa make contact to your main energon line. Your own mouth flew open in a silent moan as the large servo on your thigh moved to cup your valve cover. "Tonight I'm taking care of you." 

He kissed your shoulder before sitting up on his knees. The sudden thought of him leaving you alone raced to the front of your thoughts, as ridiculous as it was. (He was clearly just as needy after your absence from his side.) You reached out gripping the only one one of Helex's servos you could, you must have looked just a hot and bothered as he did, because he gave you that smile. The one that said 'I know just what you need.' Before cupping your face and kissing you. 

Hard. Almost dentingly so. But just as fast as he came, he was gone. Hovering over you again. It felt like hours of just looking into those deep red optics. When you opened your mouth to ask what he was doing, you never got the chance. In the blink of a optic Helex's mouth was over yours, his glossa swirling around inside your mouth and around your own. Before retreating back to its own housing. 

You didn't get a chance to give chase because the second Helex pulled away, your hips where up in the air. His smaller set of arms held you up at the waist while the larger set where currently holding your legs by the thighs, spreading them apart. The only part of you currently touching the berth was your shoulders, arms and helm. He must have liked the view he had from between your legs because he froze up for a second before peppering kisses and nips from a knee up to your panel then repeating for the other side. 

Helex has this way with his mouth that you just never could understand. Anything he did with it left you panting and begging for more. This very moment was no exception. "Ah! Helex!"

His engine rumbled loud and proud. He pressed a chaise kiss to your panel. "Open up sweetspark." His voice was lust filled, there was no way in primus you could deny him even if you wanted too.

The quick click that sounded off made Helex's attention drift to your port. The cool air on your almost dripping valve made a shiver go up your spinalstrut. You started to get a little self conscious with the way he was just looking at it. But all self doubt vanished when he covered your whole valve with his mouth. Helex's engine gave a roar almost like one you would have heard from a high class racer. Not that you had been paying that much attention, you were more focused on the way his denta were rubbing against that little button of yours and how glossa kept darting around leaving no place untouched. On second he was licking up your slit, the next he was thrusting his glossa into your very core. It never took long for his name to echo through the halls. 

You'd get to the edge of pure bliss, before he'd pull way bringing you back with him and the second you started to regain some composure Helex would dive back in. You hated it, you loved it. If you ever had to admit to a weakness, Helex's private form of torture would be your answer. 

You started to shake as you neared the edge once again, your servos clenched what ever they could grasp. Luckily for you Helex didn't retreat fully this time. No he just moved up wards slightly taking your nub between his denta and sucking as hard as he could. 

Primus You couldn't remember the last time you screamed so loud your vocals glitched out, but they did. Helex did not stop though, he continued to lick you up as you rode through your high. And when you finally made it back to reality you were meet with possibly one of the the most amazing sights the universe had to offer. There in the meeting of your legs was Helex, still connected to your valve, his optics glazed over and half lidded. It was odd to say after all the couplings you've had with him you could say from experience that Helex did in fact get off by getting you off.

Cooing at the thought you reached up to one of the servos on your hip, taking it in your own. The second your servo made contact with Helex's, his optic flew open with a newfound passion or better yet lust. One could say the Mech was almost primal in such a state. But you wouldn't have it any other way. The way he was looking at you from between your thigh was enough to make your core burn with want and need. 

Ever so slowly he pulled away, thick stands of your lubricant hung from his face to your valve. You watched with your mouth agape as his glossa shot out breaking the connection and licking his lips. Helex carefully lowered your bottom half back down to the berth before crawling over top of you. Not a word was spoken, as you both held each other close. 

But a femme could only wait patiently for so long. 

You wrapped your legs around his waist. Pressing your valve against his interface panel. In a attempt to get some friction going to ease the need eating away at your processor. "Heeeexxx please I need-"

As per usual Helex didn't let you finish, he started hushing you as you let a desperate and pitiful whine. A servo slid between you, laying flat against your stomach and pushed your lower half off, you were just about to complete when a loudly audial click rang out. And you felt IT. Helex by no means was small. Granted he wasn't a giant either. All things considered Helex was more than likely average or a little bigger than average, for a Mech his size that is. Then again you wouldn't exactly say you were even close to the same sizing bracket as him. Tarn? Ya maybe you where a helm shorter than your boss, Helex? Primus no. Aaaaand.... your drifting again. But with the warm thickness pressed against your slit it's hard not too. 

"Shhhh I already told you, tonights all 'bout you sweatspark, and I already know just what you need~" He gave a thrust, rubbing his length on your dripping heat. The ridges of his spike catching in all the right places, while managing to hit your node in the process which made your optics all but roll back in to your helm as the humans say. "And as your doctor...~" Your optics snapped back at attention to look at him. Helex was many thing, ruthless, strong, smart, hot as the pits, and even one primus of a frag but he was by no means a doctor. "I'm prescribing you a very large dose of me.~" 

Kinky Glitch. Before you got the chance to do anything, your helm slammed back in to the berth as he pushed into your valve. Your fans sputtered as you panted, gasping at the some what abrupt intrusion trying to collect your thoughts. "I- ... I wonder what Nickel would think of your medical methods." 

"Hmm" Helex thrusted again testing the waters so's to speak. "You know what they say sweatspark, a nice hard frag will cure anything." 

You hummed in approval, not in the mood to tell him he was moron for thinking such a thing. Finally feeling 'adjusted' you pulled his helm down to your own, pecking his lips before nuzzling your helm into his neck cables. And it was all the sign he needed. With a quick fix of servo placement the sides of you on the berth he was able to effectively pinning you against the berth. You had told him once that you rather enjoyed the feeling of his weight onto of you, it gave you a odd feeling of safety. Then again you pitied the poor Mech that dared to interrupt Helex in a time like this. 

Helex rumbled above you, silently asking for the ok. Which you responded back with a nip to his main energon line. And so it began. Helex's thrusts always started out slow and melancholy before growing to the point where it was almost impossible to keep up with him. You thrusted in time with him as best as you could, listening to his grunts and the sound of metal on metal. 

You missed this. 

You can't recall the last time you had Helex all to your self like this. Where you didn't have to try and be quiet. But rather you could moan and scream his name as loud as you wanted, like you were at the moment. While you dug your digits in to the seams of his shoulder, nipping and kissing Helexs jaw and neck. Stoping to suck on his main line as he groaned out your name.

But like all good things they must come to a end eventually. 

"Hex-.... Baby I-I'm getting close"

He nudged the side of your helm with his own. You could hear his fans running at their highest as he moaned. "Me..too"

"Heeexxx ...ah frag.." You and Helex may have fragged a multitude of times before. "I-I know cons aren't supposed to....ahh" But there was one thing you two had never done. ".....to feel emotions or anything but..." One thing that was fairly frowned apon within the Decepticon ranks. Helex shifted above you changing the angle ever so slightly. "... but I uuhhh fragging primus YES RIGHT THERE!" You screamed out as he slammed into your valve, repeatedly biting your ceiling node with a speed that couldn't compare to that of a racer. And before you knew it the world felt like it was crashing down on you as your screamed Helex one last time, as the Mech himself shook above you panting, use his last bit of strength to keep from crushing you as he filled you with his transfluid. Maybe it was the mind numbing pleasure, maybe it was the comfort you got from being so warm but you said it. 

"I love you."

Your felt him tense up, and for a second you regretted it. When Helex rolled to his side taking you with him. All four servos wrapped around you holding you flush against with his spike still within your valve. You couldn't look him in the face, yours was heated at the moment but you did turn back towards him when you felt his lips on the top of your helm. "I love you too." You reached up kissing him on the lips before snuggling into his chest. It didn't take long for either of you to doze off in to recharge. 

 

BONUS********

The next day came, as it always did... kinda. The typical morning concludes of you waking up to Helex besides you drinking his morning rations while reading the schedule for the day with your ration in another servo waiting for you to wake up to give it to you, even better some mornings you'd wake up to him still pressed against you, cuddling you close. 

Today it was neither. He at the moment was still recharging but he wasn't exactly clinging to you like typical. Strange. And that's when you realized you had the once in a life time opportunity. But you knew you'd have to hurry to was only a matter of time before he did get up. Quietly yet quickly, you rushed down the halls. Grabbing a updated data pad and two cubes you ran back to Helex's quarters. You might as well just call it your quarters as well considering your own never got used anyway. 

Carefully balancing the cubes in one servo, you held the data pad with the other while entering the code. Peeking inside Helex was still recharging. So you made your way over carefully getting back on the berth not to disturb him.  

When Helex hadn't woke up by the time you finished your cube, that's when you grew concerned. He was the type that typically woke up at the same time everyday, so to have him recharging later than normal was nerve racking. Reaching over you gripped a shoulder lightly shaking him. "Hey come on big guy it's time to get up."

He grumbled before opening his optics. Which were.... not as bright as they were normally. And know that your thing about his paint it dull too. "Hex Baby.." He blinked a few times before focusing on you. "... when was your last coding update?"

A look of confusion covered his face before it was whipped away with understand as he rubbed his forhelm. "Frag me, primus I forgot."

Then you got a idea a horribly wicked idea, you ran a digit down the glass of his chest. "Weeellll ya know I just got rid of the virus," you gave him a smirk of your own "...and a wise Mech once told me, a hard frag could cure anything. So how about a nice big dose of vitamin me? Hmmm?"

"...Fragging primus I love you (y/n)."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this done awhile ago, but alas ironically enough I finish it at the crack of dawn on my own birthday.
> 
> Like ligit all I want is the DJD, like take me now please I beg of you.


End file.
